


Unglücklich

by RobinCase



Series: Schnipselsammlung [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Wenn man etwas macht, dann heißt das doch, dass man etwas dafür kann, oder? Wenn ich etwas dafür könnte, würde ich doch etwas dagegen machen.





	Unglücklich

**Author's Note:**

> Alt und ein bisschen wehmütig. Vielleicht gefällt's ja trotzdem noch jemandem ;)

Mistwetter.

Passt mir gar nicht, dass mir der Regen schon wieder in den Nacken läuft. Und dass ich dann auch noch schieben darf, weil ich wieder mal erst auf halber Strecke bemerkt habe, dass mein Reifen platt ist, ist auch mehr als überflüssig.

Sie hätten mich bestimmt mitnehmen können. Aber das will ich nicht. Weil...weil ich ein verdammter Idiot bin. Wenn man jahrelang lügt, naja vielleicht nicht direkt lügt, aber zumindest nicht wirklich ehrlich mit sich ist, dann gewöhnt man sich halt dran. So sehr, dass die tatsächliche Wahrheit einem dann irgendwie merkwürdig erscheint. Da ist es besser, alles beim Alten zu lassen. Und wieso hab ich das dann nicht getan?

Vielleicht, weil sie so verdammt geknickt ausgesehen haben. Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen gar nicht Recht ist zu zeigen, dass sie Angst haben. Und weil sie offensichtlich Angst gehabt haben.

Und weil sie mir gesagt haben, wovor sie Angst haben und warum. Obwohl ich glaube, dass sie sich da keine Sorgen machen müssen. Ich denke sie wären ein guter Vater gewesen, besser als Ihrer allemal, vielleicht auch besser als ich, vielleicht. Aber letztendlich wollten sie doch eigentlich nie Kinder haben, haben sie doch selbst gesagt, also warum jetzt die Angst, was gewesen wäre, wenn.

Auf jeden Fall hab ich sie irgendwie trotzdem verstanden. Wahrscheinlich noch ein Grund. Weil ich sie verstanden habe.

Und weil sie mich so traurig angeguckt haben, als ich gesagt hab, dass das doch alles nicht so schlimm ist. Und weil ich dachte, das wäre dann vielleicht doch nicht so angebracht, weil das so ein platter Spruch ist. Und weil ich dann gesagt habe, dass doch jeder vor Irgendetwas Angst hat. Und weil sie so komisch geklungen haben, als sie gefragt haben, wovor ich denn bitte Angst hätte.

Vielleicht auch, weil sie sich grade mal wieder fast hätten abknallen lassen.

Aber ich hätte doch trotzdem nicht alles sagen müssen. Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach irgendwas Normales sagen? Pferde, Krebs, Alleinsein. Irgendwas, das halbwegs stimmt, aber mir vielleicht nicht so gegenwärtig ist, mich nicht so beschäftigt, nicht so viel von mir preisgibt. Hat doch all die Zeit gut funktioniert. Wieso musste ich dann jetzt sowas sagen?

Und wieso haben sie sofort gewusst, was ich Ihnen damit sage? Ich meine, so viel sagt es doch jetzt auch nicht, wenn ich sage, dass ich Angst habe, dass sie doch mal weniger Glück haben, dass sie vor mir sterben, oder dass ich dich sonst irgendwie verliere...

Oh scheiße.

Das sagt verdammt viel.

Und was sagst du?

„Ach Thiel, jetzt machen sie sich doch nicht unglücklich.“

Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber hart war das trotzdem. Ich wusste ja, dass...naja...dass du nicht...egal.

Ich soll mich ja nicht unglücklich machen.

Das Du werde ich trotzdem nicht wieder aus meinen Gedanken vertreiben. Viel zu anstrengend. Viel zu unpassend. Viel zu...

Ich mach mir hier gerade unglücklich.

Aber wenn man etwas macht, dann heißt das doch, dass man etwas dafür kann, oder? Wenn ich etwas dafür könnte, würde ich doch etwas dagegen machen. Aber wie denn? Kannst du mir das vielleicht mal sagen? Ich kann doch wohl mehr von dir erwarten als eine abgelutschte Phrase. Aber vielleicht kann ich das auch nicht. Ich bin es ja schließlich, der sich unglücklich macht.

Vielleicht ist das Wetter doch gar nicht so schlimm. Wenn meine Augen irgendwie feucht werden, dann weiß ich zumindest ganz sicher, dass das nur am Regen liegt. Das wäre dann ja auch wirklich lächerlich.


End file.
